Survivor: Lucifenia - Re Birthday
is the seventy-seventh season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3 Next: Survivor: Upside Down Twists *'Theme:' The Story of Evil *Day Zero *Re_Birthday - Each player will enter the game with a "reincarnation." The players and reincarnations will be split into three tribes on different beaches. With every Immunity challenge, two tribes will vote somebody off. The two reincarnations of the eliminated contestants will then compete in a duel to take that person's place in the game. During the dueling period, players will be able to talk with the reincarnations, allowing for strategy and social game to be impacted. If a reincarnation is voted out, they will select another person to duel in their place. At the merge, the remaining three will enter the game. *The Very Amazing Green Onion - If located, the Very Amazing Green Onion will be able to block the vote of any player of the user's choice. Castaways Reincarnations Season Summary Forty-two contestants arrived in pairs on separate beaches. They were ready for the new Re_Birthday twist to take effect, but only the reincarnations knew about it. The players assumed they would be playing Blood vs. Water style. However, they were brought together by Luke the next day to learn the season's twist. The reincarnations were sent to another island, while the 21 contestants were split into three tribes of seven. Behemo; Adam and Eve Moonlit, Gakusha Octo, Hansel, Kai Miroku, Margarita Blankenheim, and Seth Twiright. Held; Banica Conchita, Joseph Marlon, Gumina Glassred, Irina Clockworker, Karchess Crim, Lukana Octo, and Sateriasis Venomania. And Levia; Allen and Leonhart Avadonia, Clarith, Elluka Clockworker, Mariam Phutapie, Michaela, and Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Behemo had a strong start, with Gakusha and Seth leading the charge. Adam and Eve aligned with Hansel, but their son was hesitant to trust them. Kai and Margarita also bonded, bringing in Gakusha. On Held, Irina started strong by aligning with Banica and Sateriasis. Sateriasis used his charm to sway Gumina and Lukana to his side, but Karchess also aligned with the girls. With this conflict, Gumina and Lukana stuck together. On Levia, Allen swore his loyalty to Riliane. Elluka brought Leonhart and Mariam into a trio called the Three Heroes, and Leonhart attempted to bring Allen in, but Riliane suspected the three were up to no good. Clarith and Michaela also agreed to never vote against each other. All in all, Behemo was victorious in the first Immunity. Having not taken his medication, Joseph was performing poorly in challenges and at camp. As such, Banica started gunning for him. However, Joseph got on the good side of Karchess, Gumina, and Lukana. With four votes against Irina's alliance with Banica and Sateriasis, Banica was eliminated. On Levia, Michaela's charm worried the Three Heroes, especially when she targeted the likable Allen. Mariam assured Clarith that she had to vote Michaela, or stay on the outs. Everyone agreed on the vote and sent Michaela out. Germaine Avadonia and Yukina Freezis were up for a duel to enter the game. Despite the swordwoman's strength, the writer came out on top and Yukina joined Levia. She instantly bonded with Elluka and became an associate of the Three Heroes. Meanwhile on Behemo, Margarita discovered the Very Amazing Green Onion. Held won Immunity, sending Behemo and Levia to the vote. Suspecting Margarita was hiding an artifact, Gakusha set his sights on her. He convinced Adam, Eve, and Hansel to target the woman. Trying to stir the pot, Seth cast a vote for Adam. In a bout of confusion, Kai voted for Gakusha and Margarita for Kai. Margarita was voted out with the Very Amazing Green Onion. On Levia, the Three Heroes went after Riliane. However, Allen convinced Leonhart to flip to target Clarith. It wasn't enough, as Riliane was eliminated. Elluka discovered Leonhart's flip and flipped out at him, before telling Yukina that she would be the third of the Three Heroes. Michelle and Prim Marlon were next to duel to enter the game. Michelle was victorious and joined Behemo. She instantly targeted Kai, eager to bring her father Gallerian into the game. As Margarita's reincarnation, Michelle was given the unused Very Amazing Green Onion. Word then reached the tribes that only one person per tribe would win Immunity, and all three would attend Tribal Council. Gakusha, Irina, and Elluka were the winners on their respective tribes. On Behemo, Seth's behavior rubbed the tribe the wrong way. The scientist went after Hansel, but Gakusha stuck with Adam, Eve, and Hansel to vote Seth out. Michelle still targeted Kai, but Kai threw a vote at Eve to cause confusion. Joseph's performance worsened on Held, forcing the entire tribe to vote him out. He sent a vote Sateriasis' way, while Irina threw a vote at her ally Gumina to start trouble. On Levia, Allen and Leonhart decided to target Yukina, who was gaining a lot of popularity. However, Mariam proposed to Elluka that they vote out Clarith, who was far too likable. They convinced Allen to flip and voted out Clarith. At Behemo's camp, Eve feared that someone was after her and suspected Gakusha. After Held's vote, Gumina told Lukana that she didn't think she could trust Irina anymore. On Levia, Leonhart was left alone and awaited his impending demise. A three-way duel for a spot in the game commenced between Chartette Langley, Kaspar Blankenheim, and Keel Freezis. Keel was victorious, joining Behemo. Levia won their first Immunity. Hansel started playing hard, worrying his parents and Gakusha. When he targeted Michelle, the rest of the tribe came together and voted him out. Irina started trouble by telling Gumina and Karchess that they were targeting each other. This soon came to be true, and the entire tribe rallied against Gumina. Irina told Lukana that she had no choice, forcing the tailor to vote out her best friend. Gumillia and Lemy Abelard faced off to enter the game, with Gumillia winning. She joined Held and aligned with Irina and Lukana. Held won the next Immunity. Gakusha feared the closeness between Adam and Eve with the tribe's dwindling numbers and proposed voting out one of them. When the entire tribe joined together, the couple were forced to turn on each other and Adam was voted out. On Levia, Leonhart was predictably voted out after a failed strike on Mariam. Gear and Shaw Freezis stepped up to duel. Shaw won and joined Levia. Another triple Tribal was announced, causing much fear and stress. Michelle, Gumillia, and Elluka won the Immunities. Feeling that Gakusha was becoming too strong, Kai rallied the tribe against him and eliminated Gakusha unanimously. Feeling that Sateriasis was becoming too much of a threat, Lukana and Gumillia went against him. However, Irina flipped and voted out Lukana with Karchess and Sateriasis. On Levia, the tribe voted out Shaw without a second thought. Per his elimination, Shaw had to choose someone to duel in his place. He selected his friend Ney from his tribe on the other island. Gumillia was left confused and determined for revenge against Irina, so she brought Karchess and Sateriasis together to fight her. Gammon Octo, Kayo Sudou, and Ney Phutapie competed to enter the game. Kayo beat both of them and joined Held, instantly being brought into the Antirina alliance by Gumillia. The alliance was supported when Karchess discovered the Very Amazing Green Onion. However, Held won Immunity and had no need to vote. Still determined to get Gallerian in, Michelle convinced Eve and Keel to vote Kai with her. She played her Very Amazing Green Onion to prevent him from voting, then eliminated him. On Levia, the Three Heroes stayed true and eliminated Allen. Gallerian Marlon and Irregular then dueled, with Gallerian winning and joining Behemo. Elluka then found her own Very Amazing Green Onion. Levia won Immunity, and Gallerian instantly joined up with Eve and Keel to vote out Michelle, who was too threatening to stay in. On Held, a rivalry between Karchess and Sateriasis grew. They feared each other and targeted one another, forcing the girls to choose a side. Ultimately, Sateriasis was eliminated and Irina was saved. As the only remaining Behemo, Platonic dueled with Gast Venom. She won and joined Behemo, aligning with Gallerian. The Game *''In episode 7, Michelle used her Very Amazing Green Onion to block Kai from voting.'' *''In episode 11, Karchess used his Very Amazing Green Onion to block Ma from voting.'' *''In episode 12, Elluka used her Very Amazing Green Onion to block Kyle from voting.'' *''In episode 13, Gallerian used his Very Amazing Green Onion to block Kayo from voting.''